Becoming Friends, Then Adding The Benefits
by swimmerKim
Summary: Beca and Aubrey have been getting along and have become really good friends but then Aubrey kisses her and Beca storms angry because of her "situation". She hasn't told Aubrey, but when Aubrey comes after her very upset she finds out and they have really hot angry sex that is also filled with passion and love. G!P Beca.


Aubrey would never admit it, but giving up some responsibilities to Beca was one of the best decisions she had ever made because had more time to relax and enjoy her last semester at Barden. Putting Beca in charge of the set list had also dissolved the tension between the blonde and brunette allowing the two to become friends. No longer fighting Beca about the set list changed Aubrey's view on the DJ from an annoying, undermining pain the ass to someone who was a musical genius with trust issues who had an awesome, sarcastic, dry sense of humor.

On the final day of rehearsal before leaving from New York, even Aubrey had to admit that the Bellas looked and sounded awesome. As much as it killed the blonde, she knew none of it would have been possible without Beca and the set list she made for them.

As captains, Aubrey and Chloe were in charge of cleaning up after practice. It being their last day using the space, they would have to clean up more than usual so they wouldn't lose their security deposit. Wanting to get done as fast as possible so she could go home and finish packing, Aubrey got right to cleaning up, expecting Chloe to join her. After five minutes, the blonde had finished sweeping, when she looked up she saw Beca instead of Chloe putting away the chairs and the mirror. Deciding to give the brunette a hard time, Aubrey walked over to Beca and said, "Wow, on the first day of practice all you did was question me. Now look at you, helping me clean up even though you technically aren't a captain."

The brunette shrugged, "I offered to help in Chloe's place when I felt the sexual tension radiating between her and Stacie. They haven't had sex in like four days while you and Chloe were working out the logistics of getting to nations and I didn't want to be around while that's happening."

Aubrey cringed at the thought. She had been unfortunate enough to be home when the couple were reunited after spring break and did not want to experience that again.

The girls cleaned up the room in a comfortable silence. Aubrey was surprised it only took them 45 minutes for them to clean up the entire practice hall. "Thanks for helping me clean up. If you want you could come back to my place while you're sexiled."

Beca smiled, "That would be nice."

The brunette had been at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment for two hours before she got a text from Stacie that she and the redhead were done and it would be safe for her to come back. "Well, thanks for letting me hang out while my room was occupied. I'm glad Kimmy Jin and I switch roommates, but I do miss not getting sexiled."

The blonde smiled and walked Beca to the door. "You're welcome. You know you're welcome here anytime, right? Not just when Stacie and Chloe are toning each other senseless.

The DJ laughed and told Aubrey she would have to take her up on it. Beca's genuine laugh may have been one of the most perfect things Aubrey had ever heard and seen. The way the brunette's eyes would crinkle almost all the way shut and her entire face lit up. Before the blonde even knew what she was doing, her lips were on Beca's.

The kiss was short because the DJ broke the kiss almost as quickly as it had started. Beca gave Aubrey a final dirty look before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Aubrey stood on the other side of the door, eyes wide and mouth agape. Everything happened so fast, she wasn't sure what had happened. She and Beca were getting along, she kissed Beca, and Beca got very angry. Why did the brunette have such a visceral reaction to the kiss? Wanting to know the answer so she could save her friendship with Beca, Aubrey made her way to Baker Hall.

On her way, Aubrey ran into Chloe and Stacie who said they left the room to give a very upset Beca some privacy. This worried the blonde even more and reinforced her need to make things right with the DJ. When she finally got to Beca's room, Aubrey started pounding on the door. "Beca open the door and talk to me. I'm not leaving until you let me in."

After ten minutes of constant knocking, Beca realized that Aubrey wasn't kidding and let her in. The brunette quickly turned around to face Aubrey with her arms crossed and shooting the blonde the same dirty look before she stormed out of Aubrey's apartment. "What do you want? Maybe you want to grab my boobs without permission this time."

The blonde sighed, she deserved that. "No more surprise physical contact, I promise. I just came to apologize for what happened back at my place, I honestly don't know what came over me, it all happened so fast. All I remember was thinking about how beautiful you are when you laugh and then you were pushing me off of you and out the door. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you don't like having your space invaded. I promise it won't happen again."

Beca's death glare quickly fell as she realized that Aubrey hadn't kissed her as a prank or to upset her, but because she had something in the way of feelings for her. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I just have to be careful when it comes to love and intimacy and stuff because I've been hurt in the past."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me," Aubrey reassured her, "I should have better impulse control."

The two exchanged a smile to silently let the other know that all was good between them before Beca reached up and pulled Aubrey into a heat kiss. At first, the blonde was surprised, but she quickly regained her composure and kissed the brunette back. Beca quickly started pushing Aubrey back until the back of her legs came into contact with Beca's bed. A surprised Aubrey fell awkwardly onto the bed, pulling Beca with her. For a moment, the girls just laid, Beca on top of Aubrey, and made out.

After a few minutes, Aubrey's hand somehow made its way between their bodies until it reached Beca's groin and squeezed.

The action surprised both girls, Beca was taken aback by the sudden action, her anger from earlier quickly returning. Aubrey was surprised to find a partially hard penis under Beca's pants.

"Beca, are you wearing a strap on?"

"No, it's the penis that I was born with," an angry Beca sniped back.

The blonde's lips made the shape of an "O" as she realized what Beca was telling her. "I, that's great, I mean totally ok. I mean I won't tell anyone. I assume you don't want anyone to know, because Chloe certainly didn't tell me about it after she invaded your shower and-"

Beca cut of Aubrey's rambling with a kiss.

"Your adorable yammering is decreasing my urge to have angry sex with you."

Aubrey enthusiastically kissed the brunette back, having angry sex with Beca was something she had wanted to do since she had called acapella lame at the activities fair.

The brunette started urging Aubrey to move backwards so she was laying on her back with her head on the pillows. Both girls' hands were eagerly exploring each other's bodies, Beca ripped Aubrey's shirt off and tossed it to the side. Aubrey's hand was entering Beca's jeans when she broke the kiss and forced the brunette to look her in the eyes. "Beca are you ok if we go all the way?"

"Did you not hear me say I wanted to have angry sex with you?" Beca growled as she moved in to bite Aubrey's neck.

The blonde moaned at the perfect mix of pain and pleasure as the DJ continued to assault her neck. "I didn't know you were being Dixie Chicks serious. I thought you were fucking with me, you know, like you always do."

Beca removed her mouth from Aubrey's neck to shoot her a suggestive smirk. The older girl just rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

The brunette just smirked at the blonde before dipping her head down and resumed her assault on the older woman's neck, quickly moving her way down to her collarbone. Aubrey's hand also returned to what they were doing before breaking the kiss, to her surprise, it was difficult to focus on unbuttoning Beca's pants while her chest was under assault by the girl. Unwilling to admit defeat, Aubrey forced herself to ignore what Beca was doing and make the DJ's pants her sole focus.

When she finally got the button, Aubrey ripped Beca's jeans and boxer briefs down her legs, exposing her half erect cock. The blonde's eyes went wide as she felt the brunette's length rest on her thigh, she was definitely bigger than any of the guys she had ever been with. "Holy shit Beca, how the hell do you hide that thing? You wear like the tightest jeans ever.

Beca smirked at how clearly impressed the blonde was at her size. "I'm really good at tucking," she stated casually before resuming kissing her way down to Aubrey's perky breasts. The DJ took the left one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it when she felt the nipple became erect in her mouth before moving onto the right one, giving it a nip that caused Aubrey to cry out before she released it. Beca then began kissing and nipping her way down the blonde's chest and toned stomach until she reached the hem of the workout shorts she still had on from Bellas rehearsal. The brunette ripped them down Aubrey's legs and tossed them to the side to join her shirt.

The DJ lined her dick up with Aubrey's entrance, pushing the tip through a few times. "You ready?" Beca asked, lust and excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes," whimpered Aubrey.

That was all Beca needed to hear as she pushed her dick all the way into Aubrey and started thrusting at a steady pace.

Aubrey moaned at Beca filling her so well and quickly started moving her hips to meet the brunette's thrusts. Wanting to go deeper, Beca grabbed Aubrey's left leg and hiked it up around her waist, opening the older girl up even more. The action was greatly appreciated by the blonde as she immediately started moaning uncontrollably. "Oh fuck Beca, stay right, shit, stay right there!"

Beca buried her head in the crook of Aubrey's neck, biting down roughly on her shoulder, trying to keep her own orgasm at bay, she wanted Aubrey to come first, while she did her best to comply with the blonde's request.

All it took was a few more thrusts for the blonde's walls to clamp down on Beca's dick as she started shaking under the brunette, ecstasy coursing through her body. Feeling Aubrey coming so hard on her dick pushed Beca into her own orgasm.

For a moment, the girls just laid while they came down from their highs, Beca's face still buried in the crook of her neck, Aubrey's arms wrapped around Beca's waist.

When she regained enough strength, Beca lifted her hips so she could pull out and roll off of Aubrey, causing her to groan at the loss. Beca couldn't help but smirk as she reached down to grab the sheets and pull them up to cover herself and the blonde. "Wow Posen, one go on my dick and you're hook." The brunette teased as she pulled Aubrey back to be her little spoon.

"Don't get cocky Mitchell or I'll never ride your dick again," a half asleep Aubrey threatened.

The DJ just smirked as she kissed the blonde on the cheek before joining her in drifting off into a content sleep.


End file.
